Last Possible Outcome
by AngelWithAKnife
Summary: Slash between Reid and Morgan


_Every possible outcome,_ Reid thought as he flipped through the file on the car ride to the hotel. His mind flittered through so many ideas, but none caught hold on why this unsub and his partner did what they did. They had narrowed it down to a pair, male and female, with a 5 to 10 year age gape, but nothing more than that. They didn't even know their exact ages or races.

"Kid," Morgan spoke, breaking Reid from his thoughts. "You need to take a step back from this case. Take a much deserved break."

"I can't while people are still getting murdered," Reid said looking back down at the file. "We've established that the couple is killing other couples who are richer than they are, so they want what they have."

"It makes since," Morgan said with a shrug.

"Maybe to you, but something just isn't right here," Reid said as they pulled up to the hotel. Morgan then grabbed the file from him and flung it into the backseat. "What…?" Reid began, but Morgan held up a hand.

"You need some sleep," Derek said. "I need some sleep. No more talk about this for tonight."

"We have to save them…" Reid trailed.

"Save who?" Morgan asked. "We still don't even know who they are, so what help are we going to be?" Reid opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when he knew he had nothing. "Come on kid," Morgan said and patted him roughly on the back, opening his door.

The two of them headed up to their room, carrying their bags up quietly. Once inside the room, Reid carefully began unpacking lost in thought as Morgan let his bag drop to the ground as he flopped onto the bed.

Reid had been folding and unfolding the same shirt for several minutes until Morgan's voice broke him from his thoughts, "I think it's good, kid. You aren't still thinking about the murders are you?"

"I can't just let the topic drop," Reid said and placed the shirt perfectly on his bed. "How can you just turn it on and off like this?"

"I look at it this way," Morgan began. "If I'm not rested then that will affect my ability in the field and jeopardize their lives even more."

"I can't do that," Reid said and plopped down on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

"Alright, kid," Morgan began standing. "You win."

"What?" Reid asked lifting his head as Morgan dug through his bag.

"I was going to save this, but I guess we can drink it now to get your mind off of everything," Morgan said and pulled out a bottle of Captain Morgan.

"Rum?" Reid asked and shook his head. "I don't even like the taste of beer."

"Have you ever tried it?" Morgan asked and grabbed some cups before twisting the top off and pouring some of its contents into the cups.

"That type of alcohol is…" Reid began, but Morgan cut him off.

"Stop the facts and just drink it," Morgan said and pushed the glass into his hands. Morgan then clanked their glasses together before bringing the cup to his lips and tipping it back, downing it easily.

The smell from the alcohol was prickling the inside of Reid's nose before he carefully put the cup to his lips and tipped it back. It burned going down, but he didn't want to look like a baby in front of Morgan and spit it up. He made a face as he swallowed it, looking up at Morgan.

"Good right?" Morgan asked and filled up Reid's and his cup again.

"You know…" Reid trailed, the alcohol making his head go foggy. "I haven't felt this relaxed since Maeve."

"What?" Morgan asked, the alcohol not affecting him as much as Reid since he was bigger.

"Maeve, you remember? The girl I loved," Reid rambled. "You know she was the only girl I loved. It's strange. Well love, loved. One I thought I could marry, but I can't do that now."

"Kid…" Morgan trailed.

"She was the only person I thought I could have a relationship with, well not including you, Derek," Reid continued before drinking the rest of his glass.

"What?" Morgan asked coughing.

"It's weird," Reid said, fiddling with his empty glass. "I've only liked women until I met you. Maybe if I had been open to the idea of men when I was younger, I could've had a good relationship with someone. I could have not even met Maeve and saved myself from all that. I don't know which would be better."

"I think you've had enough," Morgan said, standing and taking the glass from Reid's hands.

"I miss her…" Reid trailed and picked at his cuticles. "I miss her a lot."

Morgan sighed as he set the glasses down on the counter. He slowly sat down next to Reid on his bed and put a hand over his shoulder, "I know, kid."

"You know?" Reid demanded and stood up quickly. "How do you even know? Have you ever lost a girlfriend or whatever Maeve was, especially to a bitch…?"

"Reid!" Morgan snapped, interrupting him.

"Sorry, I don't think alcohol mixes well with me," Reid said and put his head down.

"It's ok, kid," Morgan said and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, bringing him in for a hug. Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's waist and burying his face into his shoulder. "You'll be fine. You're going to be fine."

"Says you…" Reid mumbled into his shoulder. "You're always fine. Do you even know what's it's like to have the weight of someone's life in your hands?"

"All the days of the week, kid," Morgan said and pulled away from him so he could look at his face. "Your life."

Reid's eyes jumped around Morgan's face before he pressed his lips against his timidly. When his foggy brain cleared, he noted that Morgan was kissing him back. Panic surged through him though and he pulled back, touching a hand to his lips, "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that."

"You're right," Morgan said with a nod of his head. "I should have." Morgan leaned in then and pressed his lips forcefully to Reid's who gasped at the overwhelming feeling spreading from their joined lips down to the tips of his toes.

Morgan's huge hands then grabbed the bottom of Reid's sweater, pulling it up over his head and tossing it to the ground. "What… What are you doing?" Reid asked between kissing.

"You're smart. What do you think, pretty boy?" Morgan asked and stared to undo his tie before dropping it next to the sweater and going for his purple button up shirt. He was going button by button, until he became impatient and ripped it open in the front, so his hands could touch the soft skin of Reid's torso. Reid pulled back slightly at the contact, but Morgan's hand dug in at his hips keeping him in place.

It didn't take long for both of them to lose their clothes and Morgan carefully put Reid on his stomach on his bed. "This might hurt a little," Morgan whispered. "Tell me if you want me to stop." Reid nodded his head quickly as he felt a huge amount of pressure as Morgan pushed himself inside. His insides were screaming in pain, so he buried his face into a pillow and grabbed onto the bed. "Relax, kid," Morgan whispered before pulling out.

Reid sighed at the relief before Morgan slipped back inside him. Reid stifled a groan because of the pain, but Morgan reached around. His huge hand wrapped around Reid's throbbing member and he began stroking it slowly as he pulled in and out.

It didn't take long for Morgan to reach his peak and fill Reid up, making both of them groan. "Damn, kid…" Morgan breathed. "How long can you go?" Reid's breathing was quick as Morgan pulled out and off of him, laying down next to him. Reid made a slight whimpering sound at the lack of stroking on his own member. "Don't worry, kid," Morgan said and returned his hand. "I'll make you finish. I won't leave you hanging." Morgan pulled Reid closer and picked up the speed of his touching.

Reid moved his hips with Morgan's stroking until finally, he had a happy ending, covering Morgan with the fluid. He sighed and buried his head into Morgan's shoulder. He shook his head slightly as he spoke, "I've… I've never…"

"Had sex?" Morgan asked.

"Or touched myself…" Reid mumbled. "I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, kid," Morgan said, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

As Reid laid there, taking in the feeling of ecstasy, a thought hit him. "That's it," Reid said disentangling himself from Morgan. "They're gay. The couple is gay and they're killing couples who don't understand them. That's the last outcome I didn't think of. It's like us! You did it Derek!" With that he turned and placed a sloppy kiss on his mouth.


End file.
